Convert $5\ \dfrac{13}{14}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${5}\ {\dfrac{13}{14}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${5} + {\dfrac{13}{14}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $14$ as the fractional part ${5} \times \dfrac{14}{14} = {\dfrac{70}{14}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{70}{14}} + {\dfrac{13}{14}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{70}{14}} + {\dfrac{13}{14}} = \dfrac{83}{14}$